


Timelines of the Heart

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Hurt Dean Winchester, Kidnapped Castiel, M/M, Tortured Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2017-<br/>Dean's baby girl and himself are saved by an anonymous person and thrown into the past. Cas is no where to be found. </p><p>2015-<br/>Dean, Sam, and Gabriel are making a small celebration for the day Dean met Castiel, calling it the angel's birthday.</p><p>But what happens when 2017 Dean and present day Dean meet? What happens when present day Dean realizes who the baby's mother is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

2017

“Get away from her,” Dean growls, holding his 6 month old daughter close to his chest.  
“You couldn’t have honestly thought’d be that easy, did you?” Lucifer laughs darkly. “Have a beautiful baby girl, and everything would be okay? Really, Dean, even for you that’s pathetic.”   
The baby starts crying quietly. Dean feels her breath hitching against his chest.   
“No, baby. Don’t cry. It’s okay,” he whispers.  
“Awe, “ Lucifer jets out his bottom lip, mockingly. “Is Daddy’s little princess crying? It’s okay, little one. You’re just as pathetic as your father. So stupid, destined to be a grunt at birth.”   
“Shut up,” Dean hisses through his teeth.   
“Maybe you’ll whore the streets just to pay your daddy’s hospital bills,” he whispers.   
“Shut the hell up, you son of a bitch!” Dean finally yells angrily. 

Cas, where are you? Please hurry up, man. You know I never beg like this, but please. At least bring someone to save her, Dean prays. 

“Nice try, Deano. Your beloved angel can’t save you now. Not even your brat,” the Devil smirks.   
“I’m gonna lock you back up in that cage with such a bruising, you’re gonna wish you were dead. Hell, you’re gonna wish you never even knew my name,” Dean says angrily.   
“Ooh, I’m so scared!” Lucifer chuckles. He snaps his fingers, and he’s gone.   
The baby starts screaming crying, wanting her mom. The hunter’s now dull eyes widen, and he rocks her gently. “I know, angel. I know you want Mommy.” 

God, it’s Dean Winchester. Please. If you’re listening, please send someone to help us. Before things get worse. 

 

2015

“Sam, where the hell is that angel of yours?” Dean frowns, getting impatient.   
“Dude, chill out. He’s coming,” Sam sighs. “He’s just… lazy.”  
“Oh, come on, Moose,” Gabe whines from behind him. “I’m not that lazy.”  
“Finally!” Dean murmurs.  
“Well nice to see you too, kiddo!” Gabe says, sarcasm dripping with his voice.  
“Okay, okay. Can you two stop fighting for, like, 3 hours? Please? It’s super annoying,” Sam interjects.   
“Fine,” the two huff in agreement.   
“So, Cas’s ‘birthday’ is tomorrow. We gotta get everything together for him. Might I add, this was all Dean’s idea,” Sam explains. Dean just blushes faintly and looks away.  
“Wasn’t all my idea,” he murmurs.  
“Awe, well ain’t he the cutest little thing?” the archangel teases. “Dean’s trying to make a party for his boyfriend.”  
“He isn’t my boyfriend, you annoying son of a bitch,” Dean fires back. “And it isn’t a party either. I’m just trying to get him to understand human culture better.”   
“Mhm. Sure,” Gabriel inspects his nails.   
“I’m gonna deep fry your wings,” Dean growls.  
“Catch me first,” Gabriel sticks out his tongue.  
“Gabe …” Sam shoots both of them a bitch face.  
Gabriel sighs. “Okay, fine. I’m done.”   
“Good,” Sam smiles triumphantly. 

“Now, come on. I can’t hold Cas back for long before he flies on over, wondering what’s wrong with me,” Dean murmurs as he starts walking outside.   
“Well someone’s impatient,” Gabriel says to Sam.  
“Yeah, well, that’s kinda his thing,” he shrugs. He walks after him. Gabe pops a sucker into his mouth.   
“This should be fun.”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas seemingly likes Flyleaf in this story! WOO! :D  
> You guys should totally look them up! They rock!

2017  
“Angel, shh … It’s okay. Daddy’s here,” Dean rocks the crying baby gently in his now beaten and bloodied arms.   
Dean was beaten and bruised to protect Hope. Hope is all he has now that Sam left. Now that everyone’s gone.  
Mary. Dead.  
John. Dead.  
Ellen. Dead.  
Jo. Dead.  
Bobby. Dead.   
Lisa. Gone and never coming back.  
Ben. Gone and never coming back.  
Castiel. Oh God, he doesn’t even know.

“Cas, where are you?” Dean whispers to nothing, no one. “Why aren’t you coming to help us? You said you’d always be listening. You said you’d always come. You said you’d watch over me, watch over us.” Then his voice raises to a shout to the sky. “Why did you abandon us?! Some guardian angel you are!”   
He feels a tear go down the side of his face. He tries to blink back the tears that follow, but all that does is make it worse. Tears fall to the dirty and blood stained floor in a waterfall. He holds his daughter close to his chest and kisses her head.   
A blinding light shines directly into Dean’s blood-shot, dull eyes. He uses his arms to cover Hope’s eyes and ducks down over her small body. He feels a hand touch his shoulder softly. 

2015  
“Alright, everything’s pretty much done. Call your boyfriend,” Gabe stretches out after finishing two hours of shopping.  
“He’s not my boyfriend. I’m straight. Unlike you,” Dean murmurs.  
“I’m as straight as your huge rainbow slinky in your room,” Gabe rolls his eyes. “If only you were as open about it as I am. If only you weren’t so far back in the closet, you past up Narnia.” He sighs and shakes his head slowly.  
“Cas, get down here,” Dean says, totally ignoring Gabriel.  
He hears wings behind him and turns around to see Castiel at least an inch and a half away from his face.  
“Cas … We’ve talked about this,” he says quietly, staring into the angel’s eyes. “Personal space.”  
“I apologize, Dean,” he murmurs back. He steps away after a second and realizes everything surrounding him.   
A few small boxes wrapped in light blue paper are set on the bunker’s large table. Dean clearly made a pie for everyone, still knowing that two out of the four of them don’t eat. He also made some burgers, knowing that that is one of the only things Cas enjoys eating.   
“What is all this?” Cas asks, totally curious.  
“Happy birthday, kiddo,” Gabriel ruffles his little brother’s dark hair.   
“But I don’t have a birthday. I am a being of celestial intent,” Castiel says.  
“Yeah, we know. It’s just Dean figured it would be fun to do something for you with his free time,” Sam explains. Cas turns to Dean and smiles a little.  
“You did all this for me when you could have been relaxing?” he asks.  
“Well it wasn’t all me. Samantha and Gabrielle helped me out,” Dean says and jabs a finger to Sam and Gabe’s direction.  
“Hey!” Gabe and Sam both complain.   
“Thank you all,” Cas says, the small smile showing for them to see. His white and straight teeth poke out the corner of his mouth.  
“Awe, look! Little Cassie’s happy!” Gabriel laughs a little. “All because of you, Dean.” He turns to Cas. “I think you should give him a hug. He’d like that.”   
Cas tilts his head a little, but walks to Dean and hugs him tightly. Dean hesitates for a second, but hugs him back as well.   
“Thank you, Dean,” he smiles.   
“Yeah, yeah. No problem,” he clears his throat. “Now, uh. Let’s eat, then Cas can open the stuff we got him.”   
“You got me things?” the younger angel perks up. His eyes are almost glowing with happiness.   
“Yep, kiddo,” Gabe says. “Man, I haven’t seen him this happy since he was a baby.”  
“Be quiet, Gabriel,” Cas says as he puts a burger on a plate.  
“Cassie doesn’t want to get embarrassed in front of his boyfriend, is all, Sammy,” the archangel nudges Sam slightly. Sam chuckles a little and rolls his eyes.  
“He is not my boyfriend. I am not sure if I ‘swing that way’ as Dean says,” Cas uses one hand to do the air quotes. His older brother just rolls his eyes and shakes his head.  
Sam walks out of the room to get four beers for them. He tosses one to each of them and cracks his own open. “Here’s to Cas coming down to Earth and meeting Dean for the first time. Well… other than Hell, but that doesn’t really count.” He shrugs and takes a swig.  
“Dork,” Gabe murmurs.  
“Sure am,” Sam replies, a small smile appearing on his usually serious face. Gabriel of course sees this, happy he can make Sam smile.   
So yeah. They may sound like they’re dating, (honest, they aren’t. They don’t even like each other that way). They’re just getting to like each other and trust each other now. Everything’s been slightly calmer than usual, giving them all a little time to relax and get to know each other better.   
After a little bit, they are all finished eating. Cas’s eyes show happiness to all of them, excitement hinting in the light blue of them.   
“Alright, alright, kiddo. Go open your presents,” the archangel chuckles a little.   
“May I?” Cas asks Dean. Dean nods a little. As Cas turns to walk to the other side of the table where his presents lay, Dean’s lips curl into a happy and proud smile. He is happy he can make the angel smile, knowing that he doesn’t smile much himself anymore.   
Castiel sits at a chair, gently tearing off the light paper until he reaches the gift that Sam had got for him. He smiles genuinely.   
“Thank you, Sam,” he says. Sam smiles a little and nods.  
“What’d he get you?” Dean asks.  
“A new pair of jeans and an ACDC shirt,” Cas replies happily.  
“You like ACDC?”   
“If you don’t like ACDC, you have a problem with your life,” the angel says. “Also, it was one of the first bands I’ve ever listened to. Your music is what inspired me to expand my horizons to different genres. Now my favorite band is Flyleaf.”   
“That rock band with that short chick, who has an accent and is short?” Gabriel smirks a little, impressed.  
“If Lacey Sturm is who you are referring to, then yes,” the younger angel frowns slightly at the description of one of his favorite singers.   
“So you’re going all emo on us, Cassie?”   
“No. And ‘emo people’ have feelings as well, Gabriel.”  
“Okay, okay, sorry. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”  
“I do not understand that reference.” Castiel tilts his head adorably. He squints his eyes slightly, adding to the confused affect.  
“Don’t-“ the archangel is interrupted by a loud bang coming from behind them.   
Sam, Dean, and Gabriel whip around while Cas stands on his chair to see what happened. There lays a bloody and beaten man, clutching a crying baby to his chest.  
He opens his dull green eyes and looks up slowly. “What the hell..?” he croaks out quietly.   
“What year are you from?” Gabriel deadpans, already noticing who the man is.   
“2017,” the man answers. “Gabriel?”  
“That’s me,” he says.   
“You moved somewhere with Sammy though. How are you here? How am I here?” he looks down to his chest in a frantic panic, then sighs in relief. “Thank God.”  
“Who are you?” Dean growls.   
“Dean Winchester,” the man says fiercely back.   
“So you’re me from the future?”   
“I guess,” the father shrugs a little. Hope cries a little, and future Dean rocks her a bit in his arms. “No, no. Don’t cry.”  
Sam and Dean look at each other in confusion. “Is that a kid?” they ask at the same time.   
“Yeah,” he says quietly. “Her name is Hope, and her mother is gone.”   
“That’s horrible,” Cas pipes up from where he previously silently stood on the chair. Future Dean widens his eyes.  
“C-Cas?” he stutters in disbelief.   
Hope curiously peeks out of her father’s arms. Her bright green eyes are huge and thick dark hair sticks out in various places. She tilts her head at the same time as Cas does. She squirms around in her father’s arms until he finally (slowly) lets her down. She shakily tries to crawl to Cas before the angel steps down from his chair, walking slowly towards her, meeting her halfway on her seemingly long journey towards him. He picks her up in his arms, and she lays a tiny hand on his chest. Her head tilts, slightly confused.   
Then Castiel widens his blue eyes.  
“I sense my Grace in this child.”


End file.
